Bái Meifeng
Bái Meifeng (白美風, Bái Meifeng, lit White Beautiful Wind) is a Mage from Mundus Magicus who is now living on Earth. She has made a Temporary Pactio with a local named Alsandar Armstrong. Appearance Meifeng is a young woman with very noticeable curves. She has blue eyes and long white hair that she keeps tied up on either side of her head with black ribbon. Meifeng wears a simple black dress, with some floral designs on her chest, black shoes, brown tights and has a simple rope belt with some unknown magical creature's braided hair attatched to a silver ring. She also has a simple magic staff that reaches to about her shoulder. The staff is made of wood and has a simple hook at the top. Meifeng tends to begin spells in the hook and then swings the staff to launch the spell. Personality Meifeng appears to be a kind, caring and sweet young woman. This is really an act, but she pulls it off well enough that almost everyone believes it and they all seem to refuse to believe otherwise. The only person who believes, and knows, otherwise is her Minister Magus, Alsandar. In reality Meifeng is petty, cruel and extremely quick to anger. She quickly creates numerous plots to secretly get back at anyone who even slightly annoys her. The only person who seems to be able to get away with annoying her, at least with minimal repercussions is Alsandar but, according to Meifeng, that's only because she can't afford to have him too injured. History Synopsis Hi Vere Venti Fortunae? *'Certe Ventis Mutationis' *'Gurgite Ventorum' Equipment Simple Staff: the staff that Meifeng carries with her. It is a simple wooden staff with a small crook at the top. Meifeng tends to channel her magic through the staff and then concentrate the spell in the crook. Once that is done she then swings her staff to launch her spells. Magical Creature's Hair: Meifeng has claimed that the braided hair that she has attatched to the silver ring on her belt has the property of improving her magical energy levels, which then strengthens her spells. Whether this is true or not has yet to be seen, but it is possible. Powers and Abilities Magic Pactio: a magically binding contract common on Mundus Magicus and Mages who hail from there, between a Magistra Magus (Meifeng) and her Minister Magus (Alsandar). The Pactio enables the Magistra casting the spell to transfer some of her magic power to the other person involved in the "Pactio", improving the Minister's natural capabilities, by an average of ten times their normal capacity. Another advantage included in having a pactio is the ability for the Minister to summon a "magic artifact". *'Alsandar Armstrong': the only Pactio that Meifeng currently has, and is a Temporary Pactio. This Pactio was made shortly after they met, though Alsandar was unaware of the implications at the time. **Specialty: Purificans Pugnis **Astralitas: Mercury **Virtus: Fidus **Directio: Occidens **Tonus: Brunneis ' Western Magic': The only type magic that Meifeng seems to know. Meifeng specializes in Wind Magic Spells, but is also very skilled in supplementary, defensive and healing spells. Her specialization in Wind Magic is what led her to chose her Activation Keyword. *'Activation Keyword': Fortuna, in Vento (Luck on the Wind) *'Familiar': Meifeng has an owl for a familiar. The owl's name is Xiaoli and is responsible for drawing up the magic circle for Meifeng and Alsandar's Pactio to be made, whether this was according to Meifeng's wishes or not is not entirely clear. Xiaoli is very intelligent and uses her intelligence to manipulate those she feels are inferior to her, leading to Xiaoli and Alsandar not getting along well. Xiaoli also provides insight into battles and magic, and tends to act more like a commentator than a Familiar when it comes to battles. Trivia *Appearance is that of Nao Mariota Pryderi from Mabinogi Category:Female Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Hi Vere Venti Fortunae?